


Harlequin

by baccuroth (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/baccuroth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin and Levi get frisky in a duke's library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harlequin

**Author's Note:**

> for dear, sweet nanna.

Books had been a rare thing in the underground, but Levi had read every one he could get his hands on. Now that he was part of the Survey Corps there was little time for reading, but he still touched leathery spines and deckle-edged pages with reverence.

He had slipped away from the party at his earliest convenience, which translated to giving perfunctory thanks to the host before finding somewhere quiet. No one would miss him.

"I thought I’d find you in here."

Levi’s finger paused on a gold-embossed title. Perhaps one person would wonder where he’d gotten off to.

Erwin was in full dress uniform and he looked every part a commander. It always impressed the nobility to see their coin going to something aesthetically-pleasing instead of mangled corpses and food.

"It’s not that far of a stretch," Levi pointed out. "There’s nowhere else to go except the damn ballroom."

Erwin removed his gloves and tucked them into a pocket before locking the library door.

"People have been asking about you."

"Tch."

"Find anything interesting to read?"

"Nothing more than romance novels. Who reads this shit? The duchess doesn’t even look capable of opening a book much less-"

Erwin took the book from Levi’s hand and set it gently on a lower shelf. His gaze was piercing. Levi couldn’t think of another word for it, but it was easy to read.

Levi put a booted foot on the same shelf as the book and lifted himself to Erwin’s height by digging his fingers into his epaulettes.

Erwin licked at his lips, pulling back before Levi could allow his tongue entrance, and he smiled at the answering scowl.

Belts were loosened, buttons undone, and Erwin was pulling Levi’s pants down at the back.

Levi grunted from the strain, pushed back as he was against the shelves, but Erwin was pressing wet fingers into him and his back arched for another reason entirely.

Erwin opened him with necessary speed. While the door was locked, it didn’t mean someone wouldn’t come along and knock out of curiosity.

"Fuck me already," Levi bit out, but Erwin was having none of it. He twisted his fingers and swallowed Levi’s moan with a kiss.

"Patience, my sweet," Erwin whispered with a grin. "Patience is a virtue."

"Yeah, fucking me in an old fart’s library is virtuous as all- oh, hell!"

Levi hadn’t even noticed Erwin exposing himself, slicking his cock with oil secreted away in some other pocket. He was aware of the single slide that ensconced Erwin in his ass, however.

It was hard and fast and Levi loved every minute of the burn and mess. Erwin pressed him into the shelves, tongue fucking his mouth as his cock fucked his ass and he took just as much pleasure in the fact that Levi seemed unable to control the sounds he was trying to make.

Fingers scrabbled across his back, plucking at the unnecessary ostentation of his uniform.

He pressed in one last time and came, Levi sagging against him. When he pulled back, Levi’s cheeks were red and damp.

"Well, that was certainly unexpected," Levi mumbled as he was lowered to the ground.

Erwin drew a clean handkerchief from yet another pocket so Levi could wipe at the come dripping onto his thighs.

"No snippy remark about the mess I’ve made of you?"

Levi threw the soiled cloth into Erwin’s face.

"I’ll just have to constantly remind you of my discomfort until this damn thing’s over with."

Erwin followed him to the door, reaching around to unlock it. He leaned down to whisper in Levi’s ear.

"How romantic.”

 


End file.
